KevEdd
by lilcorman119
Summary: Really don't know what to name this. It's just my one shot at a relationship between Kevin and Edd. I tried to be a little different and do that whole Alpha Omega thing in this story. I hope I didn't mess it up or ruin it by doing that. It was sorta like a practice story to get a feel for that whole concept. I hope you guys enjoy it and leave me some reviews :)


Edd was nervously pacing back and forth in his room. He only had a couple days until it was his time. You are probably wondering what he was scared of. Well, the cul-de-sac had changed after Eddy's brother left. Kevin, Naz, and Ralph had become the leaders, the alpha's of the cul-de-sac. Everyone else was beneath them. Another that had changed after Eddy's brother left, was that everyone but the alpha's would go into to heat.

What nobody knew was that Eddy's brother was what kept the balance in the cul-de-sac. As soon as he left, the balance left with him and everything went back to the way it was before he came to the cul-de-sac. Edd only had a couple of days before he went into heat. He knew he couldn't go to school, because Kevin, Naz, or Ralph would smell him and immediately try to claim him.

He was one of the few who had yet to be claimed. Sarah and the Kanker sisters were the only other people who were not claimed yet. None of the alphas really wanted to claim someone who was temperamental. Edd had only two best friends. One was Ed, who was claimed by Ralph, and the other was Eddy, who was claimed by Naz. Both were content because Ed got to spend as much time as he wanted with chickens and Eddy got to spend a lot of time with the girl he had a huge crush on.

He barely went to go and see them whenever they were with their alphas because Naz and Ralph would just look at him like he was a slab of fresh meat. Plus the alphas were constantly horny and Edd could care less about sex. He quickly just shook his head and decided to get ready for school already. He was going to have to ask his teachers for all the assignments for next week.

He quickly hopped into the shower and showered himself off. Luckily for him, he was the smartest person around so he would most likely have all of that homework down before next week even started. He hopped out of the shower and dried off as quickly as possible. All that pacing back and forth early took away a great bit of time that he could have used to get himself ready for school. He quickly ran through to his room and into his closet where his school shirts and pants were labeled. He threw on a shirt and some pants, grabbed his bag, and quickly ran out the door.

On his way to school he ran into Ed and Eddy.

"Hey Double D" Eddy said as he shoved Ed into a nearby bush.

"That was a good one Eddy" Ed said as he tried getting out of the bushes.

"Hello Ed. Hello Eddy" Edd said as he greeted each of them.

Eddy walked up next to Edd as they started making their way to school.

"Hurry up unibrown, you're going to make us late" Eddy yelled back at Ed.

"Coming right away Eddy" Ed said as started running after them dragging the bush along with him.

They were all pretty silent on their way to school. There was an occasional laugh from Ed and a grumble from Eddy. Edd liked that they were silent and not saying anything though. That was until he looked over and he saw Eddy's sniffing.

"Dude, it's almost time isn't it" Eddy said as he sniffed a little closer to Edd.

Edd swatted him away and remained silent.

"Why do you smell almost exactly like Sarah Double D?" Ed asked as he started sniffing Edd.

"Because it's almost time for him to go into heat you blockhead" Eddy yelled at Ed as he jumped onto him and started hitting him.

"You should go to Ralph Double D, he has chickens" Ed yelled out as he hugged an imaginary chicken to his chest.

"Never!" Edd exclaimed.

Eddy and Ed both stopped and looked at him funny. They had never heard Edd raise his voice like that before.

"I refuse to give into my animal instincts and let myself be taken by some petty alpha male, or female for that matter. I'm perfectly capable of doing everything all by myself."

Edd had just finished when they had approached they school. Eddy and Ed both shrugged and walked on into the school. Edd was mostly in all AP classes so they hardly saw him in school. Edd quickly ran through the halls until he reached his AP Bio room. There were only a few people in his class, and Naz was one of those people. As soon as she walked in, Edd looked over and saw her nostrils flare open.

She smiled to herself and sat a few rows over across from Edd. She didn't want to make it too awkward for him. Because she knew if she did he would immediately move or ask to be excused. Class time was hard for her because she couldn't focus with the scent of Edd flooding the room. She was fine at first, but then their teacher closed the door. Worse of all today was a lab day so she had to deal with the smell again next period.

They both managed to live through the next period, but Edd was starting to feel a little funny. The next couple of periods Edd was a little less nerved. He didn't have to deal with Naz, Ralph, or Kevin. It wasn't until last period when the funny feeling came back. He was in the locker room getting changed when Kevin walked into the locker room.

"K-K-K-K Kevin? W-W-W-W What are you doing here?" Edd asked as he looked at Kevin in horror.

"I missed a class last week, and this was the only time I could make up the class" Kevin said as he smirked at Edd.

Edd quickly ran past Kevin and out into the gymnasium. As he ran past, Kevin's nostrils flared open, just like Naz's nostrils early that morning, and he inhaled Edd's scent.

"Poor thing started a day earlier than he expected" Kevin said to himself as he started grinning. He quickly changed and followed everyone else out. As gym class progressed, Edd started feeling weirder and weirder. He didn't know what was going on. Kevin on the other hand, his nostrils kept flaring as Edd's scent flooded into his nose. He was ripe for the taking, but he had to wait until after everyone else changed and left the locker room. Kevin devised a plan and quickly ran over to the teacher. He said that he and Edd were willing to pick up the equipment after class today. The teacher just shook his head and said that was fine.

Kevin smiled again as he walked over to Edd.

"Hey Double Dork, the teacher said we were in charge of picking up the equipment after class today" Kevin watched as Edd groaned a little bit. Everyone looked at him a little funny. Edd was freaking out, not only had he never felt like this, but his senses were acting funny. He was starting to smell things he hadn't smelt before. Primarily he was inhaling Kevin's scent as he stood before him.

"I don't know Kevin, I'm not feeling good. I might have to go to the nurses office" Edd said as he wobbled around a little bit. Kevin just smiled because he knew Edd wasn't use to being up and about while being in heat. Edd was use to staying in his basement that no one knew about. It was so well hidden that if anyone came over, his scent was never detected by anyone.

"You can make it until the end of the day Edd. Over the last couple of weeks you've taken too many trips to the nurses office. If you take any more trips you'll end up failing gym. Maybe if you were more athletic you wouldn't get hurt so much" the gym teacher barked out.

After warm ups and practicing, they were all told to get on teams and challenge each other. Kevin immediately grabbed Edd.

"I'm not good at badminton Kevin. Are you sure you want me as a partner?" Edd whined as he clutched his stomach again.

"Oh I'm sure all right" Kevin said with a smile.

Edd shrugged and walked over to one of the courts with Kevin. Surprisingly Edd and Kevin made it to the gym class badminton finals. Unsurprisingly Kevin did most of the work though while the other players were too distracted by the weird sounds Edd was making. Never before had they seen him double over before, especially when he had a birdie flying straight at him. Their gym teacher wasn't too happy with Edd's performance, but at least Kevin was helping him.

The bell ended up ringing before the final match could be finished. Edd was practically thrilled, and Kevin was happy was could be. Everyone started filing into the locker room, and Edd tried sneaking in with them. He was stopped by his gym teacher, who pushed him back out into the gym, and was told to go help Kevin pick up the equipment. Kevin was taking his time while taking down each of the nets and packing them away. Edd would walk along behind him and wait until he was putting the nets in their bags.

As soon as the class was gone, Kevin rushed through the rest of them and picked them all up. He made sure Edd still had some so that he wouldn't rush to the locker room while he put them in the equipment room. Kevin opened up the door and held it for Edd. Edd groaned as he wobbled his way into the equipment room. Kevin quickly entered and laid down a stick so they wouldn't be locked in the room. Edd went to turn and leave but was handed the rest of the bags by Kevin. Edd turned to set them with the others and froze.

"Kevin what are you doing?" Edd asked nervously.

Kevin had his hips firmly placed against Edd and was rubbing his back.

"Calming you down" Kevin said back seductively.

Edd jolted up and was about to say something when Kevin bite down on his neck and covered his mouth. Kevin was not letting him get away. Edd was too busy trying not to moan into Kevin's hand. This feeling was weird and awkward. He had never felt it before and he didn't like it.

Kevin licked the transparent mark he left on Edd's neck and growled a little when Edd tried to move.

"Kevin I don't want to do this" Edd pleaded and tried backing away.

"STAND STILL" Kevin ordered as he grabbed ahold of Edd's ass roughly.

Edd once again froze and stood there as Kevin started massaging his ass through his shorts. Edd involuntarily started panting. Kevin smirked and reached inside of his shorts. He knew he had to act fast before Edd slipped away. Edd may be scared but he is smart and knows if he has a chance to escape that he could probably make it. Edd felt Kevin's warm hand groping his ass, and he felt his body give a little bit into Kevin's pleads.

Edd spread his legs a little even though his mind was busy yelling no. He didn't understand why his body was betraying him. Kevin knew why, and Kevin was very happy. He rubbed his erection against Edd and leaned down and bit his neck again. Edd whimpered a little bit and pulled away.

"Still resisting what your body wants double dweeb?" Kevin said confidently.

"I don't want any of this" Edd panted out reaching out for the basketball cart in front of him.

Kevin pulled down Edd's shorts and ripped open his underwear. He knew Edd was defiant, and even though he wanted to ravish all of him, he still respected Edd's determination so he left his crotch covered. He chuckled to himself as he slid off his shorts and boxers.

"Funny thing about what you said double D" Kevin whispered into his ear.

"What's that?" Edd asked quivering.

"You're wetter than the water in the pool" Kevin said as he bit Edd's earlobe.

Edd whimpered and shivered. He felt his legs spreading wider and he turned to look at Kevin. He mouthed a no to Kevin, but Kevin just ignored his pleas. Kevin rubbed the head of his cock against Edd's hole. Lubing himself with all of the juices flowing out of Edd. Edd bit his lip and held back a moan.

Before Edd could say anything, Kevin wrapped his arms around him and slid himself inside of Edd. A little bit of blood trickled down from Edd's lip as he bit down harder. Kevin moaned out as Edd's tight hole wrapped itself around his cock. Edd felt himself starting to arch his back. Kevin smiled and started grinding against Edd.

"What's wrong double d? Starting to like it?" Kevin asked as he leaned forward and bit his neck.

"Don't mock the way my body is reacting to your touch. I don't like it one bit" Edd whimpered out.

"Do you mind if I keep going?" Kevin whispered into his ear.

A low small groan came from Edd. Kevin smiled yet again as he started pulling out. Kevin left the head in, but decided to prove his point and pulled the head out as well. Edd gasped and then whimpered a little bit.

"Is something wrong?" Kevin asked as he kissed his way up to Edd's neck.

"I….. I" Edd said pausing.

Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's body and played with his nipples a little bit. Edd moaned softly and threw his body up against Kevin's.

"Come on Edd, you can tell me," Kevin said edging him on.

Hearing Kevin say Edd made him cave in and answer his question. Edd dropped his head and admitted in a low whisper, "I feel so empty."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kevin asked as he grinded his cock against Edd's ass.

"Please Kevin don't make me do it" Edd whimpered.

"Okay fine then" Kevin said as he pushed himself away from Edd.

Edd, no longer feeling Kevin's warm body against his, started to panic. Out of desperation Edd shrieked out, "Oh god Kevin please don't leave, I need you!"

"Just tell me what you want and I won't leave" Kevin said as he rubbed his erection against Edd's ass cheeks.

"Please Kevin, Please claim me" Edd said as he lifted his one leg up and laid it down on the top of a floor hockey net.

Kevin smiled as he grabbed his cock and guided it back into Edd's tight ass. Edd, not caring anymore, let out the loudest moan he could. Kevin moaned out as well and grabbed a hold of Edd's hips. He felt Edd's hole pull his cock in further and further. His warm moist juices were starting to lube up Kevin's cock. Kevin started pumping faster and faster, and Edd started grunting and panting.

Kevin was happy no one was in the gym. He started picking up the pace and Edd started grunting louder with each thud. Edd could feel his ass cheeks changing color as Kevin's thighs slapped against them. Edd started getting nervous as he felt something rubbing up against his ass. Kevin started rubbing his hands up Edd's body trying to calm him down. Edd threw his head back and moaned. Kevin started pumping faster and faster, and he started pumping harder and harder.

Kevin could feel himself getting close, so he reached up and started tugging on Edd's nipples. Edd cried out, so Kevin took his chance. He slammed in as hard as he could. Edd screamed out and looked back at Kevin in shock. Kevin had shoved in his knot which was still forming. He didn't want to wait until his knot was completely formed because he didn't want to hurt Edd that much.

Edd was trying to pull away from Kevin, but to his horror, him and Kevin were stuck together.

"Kevin what is going on!" Edd cried out.

"I'm claiming you as mine just like you wanted" Kevin panted out.

Kevin gave a few more thrusts and before he knew it, he was cumming straight into Edd. Edd let out a weird sound as he felt his insides start getting coated by Kevin. Kevin slowly relaxed on Edd's back and let his cum shoot up into Edd. After about 5 minutes Edd was getting tired and tried pulling away, but found himself still stuck to Kevin.

"What's wrong?" Kevin breathed out as he picked himself up off of Edd's back.

"My legs are started to get tired" Edd whined.

Kevin helped him get his one leg off of the floor hockey net, and then pulled Edd close as he leaned back against the door. Edd relaxed back against Kevin and felt himself nuzzling up against Kevin in an affection way instead of a playful way. Kevin rested his chin on Edd's head and waited for his balls to stop firing his cum so his knot would start to shrink.

After a few more minutes, Kevin felt his cum start leaking out past is still fully grown knot and down his balls. Edd was blushing because he could feel it sliding down his legs. Kevin chuckled a little bit and wrapped his arms around Edd. He slowly slid his head to the other side and Edd's neck. He started nipping and sucking on Edd's neck so he could make his mark he made earlier darker.

After waiting for a little over 15 minutes, Kevin was able to safely and slowly pull his cock out of Edd's ass. Edd blushed as some of Kevin's cum poured out of his ass. Kevin chuckled and kissed Edd. Edd surprised Kevin and himself by kissing Kevin back.

"We should go get changed" Kevin said as he brushed his nose against Edd's nose.

"Can I shower first?" Edd asked as he stood up.

"You can shower over at my house double dweeb" Kevin said as he chuckled.

Kevin quickly opened the door and followed Edd to the locker room. They got changed quickly and headed outside.

"Is your belly feeling better?" Kevin asked as he rubbed his hand across Edd's belly.

"Much better" Edd said as he swatted Kevin's hand away.

Kevin smiled as he led Edd back to his house so he could shower and cuddle. On the way Edd was very disappointed with himself. He always thought he was happy and strong all by himself, but as he cuddled up close to Kevin he realized that, he was just as happy being claimed by Kevin as he was being alone and independent.


End file.
